Selingkuh?
by Zaidah
Summary: [2/2] Sequel "To Win Emperor's Heart"/ Akashi Seijurou digosipkan selingkuh? Semua berpikir kalau Akashi akan membantai siapapun penyebar gosip itu, tapi siapa yang sangka kalau pemuda itu malah sibuk sendiri meyakinkan Sakura. Oalah, Maha Kaisar Absolute Akashi Seijurou juga bisa bucin ternyata/ Cheesy weird story! Not ur taste? Don't bother to read it!


_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**SELINGKUH?**

[2/2] Sequel "To Win Emperor's Heart"/ Akashi Seijurou digosipkan selingkuh? Semua berpikir kalau Akashi akan membantai siapapun penyebar gosip itu, tapi siapa yang sangka kalau pemuda itu malah sibuk sendiri meyakinkan Sakura. Oalah, Maha Kaisar Absolute Akashi Seijurou juga bisa bucin ternyata.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Sakura Haruno terdiam di balik bilik toiletnya. Ia sudah selesai buang air kecil beberapa detik yang lalu, tapi suara sekelompok wanita yang sedang bergosip menghentikan niatnya untuk meninggalkan bilik. Tentu saja, itu karena bahan yang mereka gosipkan saat ini adalah dirinya, mereka menggosipkan hubungan Sakura dengan Akashi.

"Apa kau tau, ku dengar kemarin Akashi jalan berduaan dengan Alexandra di taman barat."

"Wah, mampuslah gadis Haruno itu hahaha, kurasa mereka akan putus."

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan minta putus?"

"Ya Akashi lah, pasti gadis itu akan menangis karena diselingkuhi dan dicampakkan sang pangeran, haha."

Cukup. Sakura jadi semakin kesal mendengarnya, sebenarnya berita perselingkuhan Akashi terdengar sayup-sayup sejak lusa kemarin, tapi baru kali ini Sakura mendengar jelas apa yang dibicarakan murid Teikou Academy. Persetan, jika benar Akashi selingkuh, ia tidak akan segan memotong anunya.

Sebenarnya alasan mengapa Sakura bisa bertahan saat pdkt, karena gadis itu juga tidak beda jauh dengan Akashi, ia memiliki inner monster yang siap mendamprat siapa saja yang mencari masalah dengannya. Ia pernah mendapat julukan one punch girl karena kekuatan monsternya di pertandingan bela diri tingkat katon kapan waktu.

Brak! Suara bilik kamar mandi yang dibuka kasar menggema, membuat gadis-gadis yang tengah berkaca untuk touch-up terkejut, dan menatap ngeri saat Sakura melirik sinis ke arah mereka. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sedang baik karena gadis itu memilih berlalu alih-alih mengirim mereka ke orthopedi.

Dan saat ini, satu-satunya tujuan Sakura adalah kelas. Untuk apa? ya tidur lah, orang sekarang jam-kos. Lalu masalah Akashi? Ia akan mengurusnya nanti. Santuy.

* * *

Akashi Seijurou menggeram rendah, emperornya menatap lurus ke depan, berniat menuju tempat Sakura berada saat ini. Ia tak peduli dengan penampilannya yang terlihat acak-acakan karena latihan, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah memastikan Sakura tidak salah paham lebih jauh.

Akashi tadi tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan Kagami dan Kiseki no Sedai yang sedang istirahat latihan, mereka membahas kalau Sakura tadi memergoki sekelompok gadis yang sedang bergosip kalau Akashi tengah berselingkuh dan gadis musim itu akan segera dicampakkan.

Dan mereka bertaruh walau sekelompok gadis itu mungkin selamat dari Sakura tapi belum tentu akan selamat dari Akashi karena sudah menyebarkan berita kurang baik tentang pemuda itu. Habislah para cewek penggosip itu jika Akashi mencari mereka dan membantainya.

Sebenarnya tadi, Kagami dan generation of miracle mengira kalau Akashi yang pergi ke kamar mandi tidak akan kembali secepat itu, tapi siapa yang sangka kalau pemuda itu sudah kembali dan tidak sengaja mendengar, habislah mereka jika berusaha mencegah.

Tapi, baru saja akan beranjak pergi, Sakura tiba-tiba saja masuk ke gor indoor Teikou sambil menenteng paper bag kecil, gadis itu melewati Akashi begitu saja lalu menuju tempat Momoi yang berdiri di sebelah Kagami.

"Satsuki, ini stempel yang kau pesan, ku ambilkan tadi," ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan paper bag yang dibawanya tadi, mengabaikan Akashi yang terlihat tak terima jika ia tengah diacuhkan oleh sang kekasih.

"Ah ya, terimakasih banyak. Kau mau langsung balik asrama apa menungguku?" tanya Momoi.

"Tunggu aja deh, gabut juga," jawab Sakura lalu berjalan dan mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku dekat sana.

Akashi yang merasa diacuhkan sudah memasang aura suram, membuat Kagami langsung mundur selangkah.

'Sial, kalau Akashi mengamuk kita semua yang kena, amitaba,' batin Kagami komat-kamit memohon ampun pada Tuhan.

"Emm Akashicchi, mau mulai latihan lagi -ssu?" tanya Kise Ryouta yang berusaha mendinginkan keadaan. Tapi sedihnya sama sekali tidak digubris, Akashi lebih memilih berjalan ke arah Sakura dan ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelah gadis itu.

"Kise, sepertinya kalau sampai mood Akashi memburuk, dia pasti akan melampiaskan pada kita dengan latihan neraka -nanodayou," ucap Midorima sambil menggenggam lucky itemnya hari ini yang berupa sapu tangan agar tidak sampai terjadi hal itu.

"Ah sial, padahal aku mau pulang cepat dan membaca majalah Mai-chan malam ini," keluh Aomine.

"Padahal aku juga mau keluar beli sandwich sebelum tokonya tutup," sambung Kagami.

"Aku titip kalau kau mau beli Kagami-chin," sahut Murasakibara yang antusias jika soal makanan.

Sedangkan Kuroko tidak mengatakan apapun, pemuda polos itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Akashi yang tengah berbicara pada Sakura.

"Kau mengabaikanku," ucap Akashi dengan nada merajuk pada Sakura.

"Loh Beb, kamu disini? Aku pikir lagi jalan-jalan sama cewek pirang si Alex-alex itu," balas Sakura santai.

Akashi mengerutkan alis tak terima, "Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Entah, sekelompok gadis di toilet membicarakan itu."

Kiseki no Sedai menahan napas, berpikir kalau Akashi akan membantai siapapun yang menyebar berita buruk tentang dirinya. Tapi sepertinya dugaan mereka salah, alih-alih mencari penyebar gosip, Akashi malah sibuk meyakinkan Sakura kalau itu hanya gosip tak benar.

"Sei-kun jangan alasan deh, sejak kapan Alexandra pengurus dewan siswa sie lingkungan? Lagipula tugas terjun lapangan kan tugasnya Tatsuya-kun, bukan kau. Kau pasti cari kesempatan dekat-dekat cewek bule itu, ya kan?" tuduh Sakura.

Akashi menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura lalu menariknya pelan agar mau menghadap ke arahnya, karena sedari tadi Sakura berusaha menghindari tatapannya, "Sejak Riko mengundurkan diri karena tugas pertukaran pelajar. Dan Himuro Tatsuya sedang pulang karena kakaknya menikah, tanya saja pada Atsushi, aku tak ada niatan apapun."

Sakura menoleh sekilas pada Murasakibara Atsushi yang merupakan teman sekamar Himuro Tatsuya, pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan maibounya dan Sakura juga tidak benar-benar berniat menanyainya, "Ck, tapi kenapa harus berdua coba. Mana ceweknya sexy lagi, kamu kan nafsuan kalau sama aku, siapa yang jamin kalau gak sama yang lain."

Uhuk! Aomine, Kagami, dan Kise sukses tersedak ludah sendiri saat berusaha mencuri dengar pembicaraan Akashi dan Sakura yang tak jauh dari mereka. Tidak disangka saja Akashi yang kelihatan dingin dan psycho ternyata seorang budak cinta yang mesum juga.

Akashi menghela nafas sesaat, menatap lurus netra klorofil itu dengan emperornya, berusaha menunjukkan keyakinan sebesar mungkin, "Sakura, apa kau tidak percaya kalau aku hanya serius padamu?"

Uhuk! Sekarang Midorima yang tersedak, ia tidak menyangka kalau kalimat seperti itu bisa keluar dari mulut seorang Maha Kaisar Absolute Akashi Seijurou yang biasanya penuh wibawa. Kalimat itu sudah persis saja seperti kalimat di drama-drama picisan yang biasa di tonton teman sekamarnya, Takao Kazunari. Oala dasar human-human bucin.

"Ya kan siapa tahu aja," rajuk Sakura dengan nada menggemaskan. Bibirnya mempout lucu.

"Kalau gitu, akhir minggu ini kita ketemuan dengan orang tuamu, dan apa yang aku mau adalah mutlak," putus Akashi Seijurou final.

"Ehhh?"

**END**

Semakin absurd saja cerita-cerita crossover fandom Naruto X Kuroko no Basuke buatanku wkwkwk. Ini ga dicheck ulang, jadi kalau ada typo atau miss lainnya, mohon maklumi diriku yang pemalas ini T_T.

Btw, terimakasih yang sudah mau baca fanfict dengan pair favoritku, yaitu AkaSaku, semoga hari-harimu selalu menyenangkan. Luv u all :")


End file.
